


El Número Tres

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, The Royal Navy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El todavía Capitán Norrington socializa con sus tenientes en la taberna durante un permiso en la isla de Santo Tomás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Número Tres

**Author's Note:**

> Cronología: Antes de las películas.

\- Es el número perfecto...

James, de servicio el capitán Norrington, suspiró. Theodore, de servicio el teniente Groves, tenía la pésima costumbre de divagar cuando estaba borracho. Pero de todas las pésimas costumbres etílicas que había podido observar en los casi veinte años que llevaba en la Marina Real, filosofar era realmente de las más inofensivas. Resultaba casi entrañable. Cuanto más alcohol se llevaba en el cuerpo, más entrañable le parecía, para ser precisos. No tendría que haber aceptado tomar esa ronda, pero sabía por experiencia que era la única manera civilizada de conseguir que sus tenientes abandonaran la taberna con tiempo para echar un sueñecito antes de zarpar al día siguiente.

\- ¿Y cual es ese número perfecto, Theo, querido?

James maldijo mentalmente a Andrew, de servicio el teniente Gillette, por darle cuerda para ahorcarse. Pero esa era la particular pésima costumbre etílica de Andrew. Una de muchas.

\- ¡El tres! - contestó inmediatamente Theodore, levantando tres dedos con el brazo muy estirado, como para dar énfasis a su teoría.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. - dijo Andrew - El tres es un gran número. Se pueden hacer grandes cosas de tres en tres... - y con una risilla guiñó el ojo a nadie en particular.

Ahi estaba otra de sus pésimas costumbres, además punible por ley. James no tenía nada que decir a lo que la tripulación hiciera o dejara de hacer en la bodega, la cámara de oficiales, las cubiertas inferiores o incluso en la santabárbara. Si, incluso allí. El que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra, y todo el mundo sabe lo que puede llegar a ocurrir en un viaje largo. Podrían escribirse libros enteros, bibliotecas enteras sobre el tema, y eso en particular ocuparía apenas un capítulo o dos, y no de los más escandalosos. Un barco es todo un universo. Pero hay ciertas cosas que ni borracho ni fuera de servicio se deben decir en presencia de un oficial superior. La suerte de Andrew era que James, no estando de servicio, era bastante duro de oído.

\- Es el número sagrado, ¡el número de Dios! - decía Theodore, todavía con los dedos en alto - El padre, que es Dios, el hijo, que es el otro, y luego está el espíritu santo.

\- ¡La paloma! - rió Andrew, balanceando peligrosamente su jarra. El grog salpicó la mesa.

\- ¡No es una paloma, es una meta... meta... metáfrasis!

\- Metáfora - corrigió instintivamente James, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante de haber intervenido.

\- ...cias, señor. Es una metófora. Metáfuera. Mitófora. Mato... mota... eso.

Groves se balanceaba peligrosamente en su banco. No parecía muy lúcido. Por un momento James pensó que al fin se desmayaría y podrían arrastrarle fuera de la taberna sin tener que oir el resto de la argumentación, pero Andrew tenía otros planes.

\- ¡El tres! - gritó para espabilarlo. Desgraciadamente, funcionó.

\- ¡El tres es el número sagrado! - vociferó Theodore, casi saltando en su asiento- ¡El tres es perfecto! Los... las... las sillas que tienen tres patas, esas, ¡nunca cojean! ¡No! Es el menor número de patas que... los tab... tip... trip...

\- Trípodes. - aportó James mecánicamente. A Andrew le entró la risa floja.

\- ¡Los trípodes son perfectos! - gritó el teniente Groves, provocando que Andrew se doblara en dos de la risa, totalmente congestionado. 

James deseó haber bebido tanto como para no entender el chiste, o al menos lo suficiente como para apreciarlo. Mientras tanto Andrew, casi atragantado de la risa, golpeaba la mesa una y otra vez, atrayendo la atención de todos los parroquianos. Esa era la razón por la que a la hora de dar permiso a sus oficiales de mayor rango solìa esperar a hacer escala en algún puerto remoto, preferentemente uno en el que el idioma común no fuera el suyo propio. No quería que existiera la menor probabilidad de que fueran reconocidos, por lo que pudiera pasar. Y tratándose de Andrew y Theodore, "lo que pudiera pasar" arrojaba perspectivas aterradoras.

Mientras tanto el teniente Gillette seguía con su ataque de risa terminal. Theodore le observaba, inclinado sobre la mesa. De repente le apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo y, muy serio, dijo:

\- Estás borracho.

Gillette se vio sacudido por otro ataque de risa aun más virulento, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Ese fue el momento en que el posadero, harto ya de tener en su casa ingleses borrachos y ruidosos, se acercó y les pidió con un fuerte acento danés que por favor abandonaran el local.

\- Por supuesto... - murmuró James, totalmente de acuerdo con el posadero, y se levantó sacando unas monedas para pagar la bebida. - Señores... - añadió, evitando mencionar rangos, para llamar la atención de los tenientes.

Gillette se incorporó trabajosamente, vencido más por la risa que por la bebida, para la que tenía un aguante casi sobrehumano. Groves rastreó en torno a sí buscando su sobrero. James se acercó a Andrew para ayudarle a levantarse, y de pronto ambos quedaron helados al oír el grito de Theodore.

\- ¡Qué demonios le ocurre, Groves! - exclamó James Norrington, volviéndose alarmado en su dirección.

Groves seguía sentado a la mesa, y sostenía su sombrero en alto como un sacerdote a punto de dar la comunión. La expresión de su cara era todo un poema. Si antes había algún cliente de la taberna que no les estuviera mirando, al fin habían atraído su atención.

\- ¡Es un triángulo! - gritó.

Andrew volvió a caer de espaldas víctima de un nuevo ataque de risa. James, cansado, arrebató el tricornio de manos de Theodore y se lo encasquetó con fuerza en la cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos, afuera los dos! - ordenó, saliendo por la puerta a grandes zancadas. Los tenientes le siguieron, tambaleándose. Los parroquianos los miraron con suspicacia. Suerte que no solían hacer escala en Santo Tomás a menudo... 

Esperaba que se hubieran divertido, porque pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviesen a tener un permiso en tierra.


End file.
